This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Three primary aims are envisioned in this new core project: (1) Multiscale meshing algorithms and software for biomedical systems;(2) Multiscale and multiphysics simulation algorithms and software for biomedical systems;and (3) prototype multiscale/multiphysics models of two specific biomedical systems under normal and pathological conditions, using the tools from aims (1) and (2).